


A Working Romance

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Hotels, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Silly, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're working on an indie film with Tom Hiddleston. Tom comes to your room during the night in need of a place to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Both Adults

You were completely ecstatic when you landed a production assistant job on an indie film this summer and even more stoked when you heard Tom Hiddleston was among the cast. Everything had been amazing so far. The crew were all very nice and helped you find your bearings and the cast were all friendly. It was a small unit so the cast and crew got to know each other really well. You were all staying at a small hotel near the filming location. Because of the budget you stayed two to a room. You were staying with the director of the film, Karen. 

During the nights when you all weren't filming, you'd hang out by the bar and just talk and drink together. Everyone got on really well and you weren't surprised to find that Tom was a complete gentleman, just like you thought. He was very nice to you and found him absolutely charming. You kept your distance though, not wanting to be unprofessional on your first job. There were a few nights, however, when it would be just you and Tom by the end of the night. Everyone would turn in early but apparently you and Tom were the only true nocturnal ones. You'd stay up talking and drinking for a few hours and then say your goodbyes.

One night you and Tom saw Karen with the other main male actor, Chris, making out in the corner, thinking no one could see them. You both giggled and pointed like children. Since then you'd shared a sort of secret. You'd make jokes on set and laugh at your shared secret. It was nice, having something like that with Tom. It was harmless of course, and you liked being able to make him smile.

After a particularly long day of filming you returned to your room. There were no drinks tonight because everyone was so tired. Karen was out so you stripped down to your underwear and snuggled up under the covers. You were asleep when you heard a light tapping on your door. Your head was still bogged down with sleep and all you could think was to get to the door to make the noise stop. You opened the door to find Tom standing there in pajama pants and a white t-shirt, shyly smiling at you. Still three-quarters of the way asleep you welcomed him in with a yawn. You didn't noticed his eyes scan quickly down your nearly naked body, or see them flash to the ceiling with a slight blush on his cheeks.

You mumbled something that hopefully sounded like, "come in," and he obeyed. You rubbed your eyes and tried to wake up more. You finally looked at him and realized why he wouldn't look at you. 

"Oh, sorry, Tom," you said. Personally, you didn't really care if he saw you in your underwear. You were confident about your body and not timid about nudity. "I was just sleeping, I'll find something to cover up, one second." You found a bathrobe in the hotel closet and carelessly wrapped it around you. You could feel his eyes on you as soon as you had turned around and you smiled. You loved that he wasn't always a gentleman. 

"It's alright, darling," Tom said a little breathlessly. You turned back to face him. His golden curls were tousled and his shirt was wrinkled. You couldn't help but stare a little at him. He was always so put together when you saw him, but this was a rare treat. Even the times he'd invited you to his room for a night cap (always ending the night with a kiss on the back of your hand) he was immaculately dressed. You smiled to yourself for a moment.

"So, what's up?" You asked, genuinely curious. It must be something important for Tom to come here unannounced. 

"Right, sorry, I'm just a bit... Flustered, I guess." He laughed and you motioned for him to take a seat at the small kitchen table. "You know Chris is my roommate right?" He asked, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"Oh, yeah, sure," you said, remembering that detail amid the fog of remaining sleepiness. 

"Well, guess who decided to take their relationship to the next level?"

Your eyes widened and you broke out in uncontrollable giggles. 

"They didn't even check to see if I was in the room or not. They didn't see I was under the covers," he said, taking his hand to his head in mock embarrassment.

You were still laughing when you asked, "What did you do?"

"The only thing I could do," Tom said, "I snuck out during the loud bits so they wouldn't hear me."

You were almost on the floor with laughter and Tom's eyes sparkled as he watched you.

"I'm so sorry," you said through your tears of laughter.

"It was horrendous, really," he went on, "She calls him Mr. Big Guns. I almost puked."

You tried to contain yourself but you just kept laughing. Tom started laughing too and soon enough both of you were crying from laughing so hard. You got up and pretended to be Karen.

"Oh, Mr. Big Guns, hold me, thrill me," you said in your best imitation. Tom got up and followed your lead.

"Oh baby, I'll thrill you all night," he said in a perfect imitation of Chris. You playfully grabbed his shirt and faked a gasp as he pulled your hips towards him.

"Wait, we can't!" you said with all the cheesiness you could muster, "We work together!" Tom laughed and licked his lips with too much vigor.

"I don't care, Karen, you need a gun show, and I'm gonna give it to ya," he said, again with the perfect imitation. You both laughed so hard you were shaking. His hands were still on your hips and you clung together to keep from falling down in your giggle fit.

"We should stop," you said, "They probably really like each other." You smiled up at him and noticed he was already looking down at you.

"Yeah," he said, all joking gone from his eyes, "They probably do."

Everything stopped for a moment. You searched Tom's eyes for some sign that he was still joking, that he was still talking about them. You didn't find any. You felt his grip tighten around your hips for a moment and you thought he leaned in a bit, but then suddenly everything went back to normal. He cleared his throat and smiled easily. His hold on your hip fell away and you let your hand fall from his shirt.

"I wasn't expecting the Mr. Big Guns kink though," Tom said in an effort to dissolve the tension. Was it tension? You thought maybe there was something, but you couldn't be sure.

"Do you need somewhere to stay tonight?" You asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"If you don't mind," he said. "I don't know anyone else as well as you. You're the only one I felt comfortable going to." You saw in his eyes a sort of softness and vulnerability you hadn't before. Maybe he didn't often admit that to people. 

"Well, you're always welcome here," you said, taking his hand. He smiled at the gesture of friendship, but you thought you saw something like sadness in his eyes.

"Thank you, I'll just take the couch," he started towards the sofa but you held on to his hand. 

"Don't be ridiculous that thing's disgusting," you said. It was, it was revolting, there was some kind of solidified vomit on it from god knows when. Of course, you didn't want to sleep on it either. "We're both adults," you said truthfully, "We can just share the bed." You saw his cheeks blush softly and he smiled. You lead him to the bedroom. You and Karen had been sharing a queen sized bed, but now you'd be sharing it with Tom Hiddleston. Platonically... Sigh... 

You let go of his hand and let him pick a side of the bed. He sat down and took off his shoes.

"Thanks again for this, I'm so sorry to intrude I know it was a long day," he apologized. It had been, but somehow Tom had revitalized you. You weren't sleepy at all anymore.

"It's completely fine," you replied. You turned away and slipped off the bathrobe. There was no way you could sleep with anything else on, it's just the way you were. Again you felt Tom's eyes on your body and turned around. He quickly averted his eyes and apologized. You told him it was fine and apologized for not having pajamas. He let out a little "ehehee."

You both lay on your back for a moment in silence until you heard something above you. There were a few squeaks and then you heard, "OH YEAH MR. GUNS GIVE IT TO ME," muffled through the ceiling. You both looked at each other and erupted into laughter. 

"I completely forgot I'm the room below you," you said through your chuckles. You rolled over to face him and watched the smile fade from his face. During your giggle fit the sheets had fallen down exposing your bra. You watched as he licked his lips and slowly moved his eyes up from your breasts to your lips, and finally your face.

"I don't think I can stay here," he said suddenly, sitting up in the bed.

"What? Why not?" you asked. Had you done something wrong? Made him feel uncomfortable?

"If I stay here... With you... Like that..." he motioned to your body.

"Like what?" You asked. You were just being you. Sure you maybe were flirting a bit but nothing you hadn't done before with him. Why was he suddenly uncomfortable? "What's wrong?" you asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he started, "Everything's right. Everything's so right with you."

You sat up and let the sheets fall down exposing your tummy. You barely noticed though as you touched his arm, confused. He turned and stared at you with those blue eyes more intensely than he ever had before. You could feel the intensity in the pit of your stomach. You let your hand trail down his arm and take his hand.

"You are the first person I've met that I feel completely free with," he said, keeping his eyes locked on yours. His hands tightened around yours. "I have to be a lot of people sometimes in this life, but with you, I just get to be myself. And I love that. I just... don't want to screw it up." 

You could feel your eyes watering a little, because that's exactly how you felt. When the tear fell down your face, Tom's expression changed immediately. He looked more concerned than you thought could be possible and he quickly wiped the tear away. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," you smiled. "I feel exactly the same way." His hand was still on your face from brushing away the tear and he let it slide down to your lips. You kissed his finger lightly and nuzzled into his hand.

He leaned in slowly and kissed you gently. You both pulled away and looked into the other's eyes. In his eyes you saw pure adoration. He leaned in again but this time pressed his lips to your forehead.

"Let's take this slow then, shall we?" he whispered. You nodded. He took you in his arms and you laid back down with your head on his chest. His arms around your bare back felt heavenly and his fingers traced light patterns on your skin. You felt his firm chest beneath you and took a deep breath.

"Tom?" You asked.

"Yes darling?"

"How slow?" you smiled and looked up at him. He looked down at you with a mischievous smile.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom take things slow for a while but after a day of filming you finally come together.

Tom leaned in and kissed you again. You adjusted your body to get more of him. He moved his mouth slowly on yours with a fierce passion that you returned. Just when you were thinking about sliding your tongue into that gorgeous mouth, he pulled away. He was breathing a little heavy.

"That slow," he whispered.

It sent shivers down your spine. You opened your eyes, still a little dazed from the kiss and looked at him. You moaned. That wasn't fair, he couldn't leave you hanging like that.

"Are you sure?" You asked, trying to seduce him. You slid a finger from his jawline to his chin and pulled him in for another kiss, this time managing to slide your tongue gently into his mouth. You could feel his body start to yield to you, but then you felt a soft hand on your neck and he pulled away with a smile.

"Darling, can I just explain?" he said, adjusting himself to sit up to face you. He took your hands in his and let his gaze fall to them. "Sex is... Something I don't take lightly. It's a very intimate and meaningful experience for me and I don't like to rush into it."

"Oh," you said, perhaps too dejectedly.

"It's not you at all, love, please know that. You're... well... incredibly sexy," he smiled, licking his lips as he looked at your body. That made you feel better at least. "It's just," he continued, "I've rushed things before and I just don't want to make the same mistake twice you know? Especially not with you."

He searched your eyes desperately to see if you understood where he was coming from. It's not that you took sex lightly either, you just didn't see the sense in wasting time not being with the man you loved. However, you respected him so much and obviously would wait for however long it took for him to feel comfortable.

You gave him a small smile. "Of course, Tom, I understand," you said. "I just feel so drawn to you."

You could see him physically react to your statement by leaning in towards you. You didn't think he even meant to.

"And I to you," he said, kissing you lightly. You leaned in to him as he pulled away. There was a moment of silence as the conversation settled. He glanced at the clock and said, "We should probably get some sleep, we have a lot to film tomorrow."

You agreed and laid back down with him. Quickly you fell into a dreamless sleep with Tom's arms wrapped around you.

You woke up to your alarm and Tom's long arms reached over, blindly searching for the noise making device. He couldn't find it and didn't open his eyes so you had to crawl on top of him to reach over and find it yourself. Finally the noise stopped and you looked down at Tom who sleepily opened his eyes.

"Good morning, darling," he said. You kissed him good morning and got up. He left with a promise to see you after filming and you got ready for the day. It was an uneventful shooting day. Tom sat next to the director on the way to the location but looked back every so often to wink at you. You couldn't help but blush. Thankfully everyone else was sleeping and didn't notice the indiscretion.

The weather was fine and you were kept busy running around doing odd jobs for the cast and crew. You watched Tom during the day. You saw all the different parts he had to play. He was obviously the character in the film, a dark, brooding man; the enthusiastic actor with the director; a man's man with Chris and the other actors; a gentleman to the crew. It wasn't that he was being fake, he just had to act a certain way around each person to make the day go so smoothly.

You were standing by the food table grabbing a snack on break when Tom came over to you with a childish grin on his face. This was him, you thought, this was Tom. This was the real Tom that no one else saw but you. You felt privileged to have access to it and matched his smile with an inquisitive glance.

"What?" You asked, already laughing at his ridiculous smile.

"You will not believe what just happened," he said, glancing over to Chris. "I was talking to Chris and went to say goodbye and accidentally said, 'See ya, Mr. Big Guns.'" He broke into a fit of hysterics and you grabbed his arm while you laughed.

"Oh shit! What did he say?" You asked.

"We just mutually decided to ignore it but I tell you, I almost peed myself laughing."

You two couldn't stop laughing for a while but finally contained yourselves. Karen came over to see what the fuss was about. You saw Tom immediately straighten up and adopt a professional tone. He charmed Karen and she left without another word. He turned back to you, then raised an eyebrow at your expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just... I see it. I see all the different people you have to be for this job. It must be so hard," you said, not bothering to check to see if anyone was watching before taking his hand.

His eyes took on a sadness that you wished you could erase immediately.

"I'm sorry," you stuttered, "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said, and kissed you. "It's just that no one's ever noticed that before." He gave you a sad smile as he left, returning to his scene. You watched him leave, your heart attached to that sad face.

You went through the rest of the day with the thought of seeing him that night constantly on your mind. Finally the end of the day came and you and Tom made plans for drinks with the crew per usual and your room after. You assumed you'd have the room to yourself again when you saw Karen and Chris together that day. You were right.

After everyone had left for the night, you and Tom headed upstairs. You entered the room and threw your stuff on the floor. Without glancing back at Tom you starting walking towards the couch.

"So movie and wine?" you asked, assuming he'd want to take it easy tonight. When he didn't respond, you turned around and saw him staring at you. "What's wrong?" You asked. There was something in his eyes that you hadn't seen before and it worried you a little.

"I've just been thinking..." he started.

"Oh no," you breathed out. He didn't want you anymore, your heart sank.

"No! No, sorry, no. I was going to say... I've been thinking... If you're ready... I'm-"

You ran to him and cut him off with a kiss before he could say it.

"Ready," he finished after you broke the kiss. He laughed. "I will take that as a yes," he smiled.

"Sorry," you laughed, "A bit over eager?" he shook his head. "What made you change your mind? It's only been a day," you asked.

"It's just... You see me in a way no one else has. Not even my closest friends and family... I really couldn't ask for anything more special or intimate than that."

You were blown away by his thoughtful reason. He wasn't the only one that felt that way. You were a little lost in thought about how amazing he was when he broke your concentration with his lips on yours. Something had been switched on inside him and you were quite pleased with the results. It made you smile knowing that you made that happen.

With a swift move of his arms his jacket was off and his hands slid to the small of your back. You barely had time to catch your breath before he parted your lips with his tongue to explore your mouth. You gave him no fight and gently welcomed his tongue with yours. As your lips and tongues moved together, Tom helped you unzip your dress. It fell to the floor, revealing your lingerie. His hands were everywhere on your body and your skin tingled at his touch. You moved your hands to unbutton his shirt but got stuck. He broke the kiss and let out an "ehehe" as he helped you pull the shirt off his body.

You took a moment to look at his bare chest. You let your eyes draw up from his body to see that hungry look in Tom's eyes. He was doing the same to you and when your eyes met the tension was too much to bare. You quickly closed the space between you and ran your fingers through his hair. It was perfect like this, blonde and curly.

He slid his hands from your ribcage to your back and expertly unhooked your bra. You shimmied it off and he wasted no time in feeling your newly exposed skin. As he deepened the kiss he ran his hand lightly down from your jawline to your right nipple. He circled around it and pinched it lightly making you moan into his mouth. You moved your body closer to his and felt his erection growing in his pants. You didn't want to waste anymore time. You pulled away from his intoxicating kiss and grabbed his hand.

You lead the way to the bedroom quickly, only looking back at him once to see a huge smile on his adorable face. He was biting his lip and looking at you like you were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

Once you got to the bedroom you let go of his hand and got on to the bed. You laid on your back and supported yourself with your elbows. You shook out your hair and watched as he stood awestruck at the sight of you.

"My God," he said, "How did I ever come to deserve this?" he gave a small smile as he took off his pants and shoes and came onto the bed to join you.

"I could ask the same thing," you responded. You both stopped for a moment. Tom was hovering over you now, arms on either sides of you, his face mere inches from your face. There wasn't a need for words. You both knew you'd found something remarkable in each other. Now was the time to solidify and intensify it.

Tom took your lips with his and you let him guide you to lay all the way onto your back. He lowered himself enough so that your breasts touched his chest but you didn't feel any of his weight. You ran your hands down his back and felt his strength within his muscles. He left your mouth to leave a trail of kisses down your neck and to your breasts. You gasped as he took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, leaving it hard in his wake. He gave the same attention to the other one and continued at a maddeningly slow pace down the center of your stomach. As he got nearer and nearer you could feel yourself getting wetter and wetter. He got to the top lace of your panties and looked up at you. He licked his lips and slid your panties down and off your legs. You watched as he carefully spread your legs allowing him access to you.

You took a deep breath in and faltered as his lips made contact with your sex. His tongue slid out and down along your clit and deeper into your folds. You grabbed the bed sheets and wriggled beneath him in ecstasy. His hands held your hips when they went to buck against him. You couldn't help it, he knew what he was doing and you wanted more of it. He slid his tongue around in slow circles and you closed your eyes tight until you saw stars. You realized you weren't breathing so you gasped for breath as he slid a finger inside you. Keeping his tongue around your clit he slid another finger inside you and began pumping in and out faster and faster. When you moaned it seemed to set him off and he moaned into you. That feeling along with his increased pace of his fingers sent you over the edge and spinning into your orgasm. You felt like the room was on fire and you never wanted it to stop. As you cried out his name he released his hold on your hips and sat back to watch you come down from the high.

You still wanted more. You sat up and pulled him down on top of you. Then you rolled him over and slid down his boxers to throw them on the floor. You took in the sight of his manhood. It was fully erect from the arousal of seeing your climax and ready for you. You were straddled over him. You took your hand and lightly stroked him. His head went back with the pleasure of your touch and you took pride in your ability to make him speechless. You slowly started moving your hand up and down his shaft until he was rock hard.

Then you positioned yourself over him. He lifted his head to watch as you slid him into yourself. You gave yourself a moment to adjust to his length. To be honest it was more than you were expecting so you gave yourself a minute to take him all the way in. He let out a moan as soon as he was inside you and you smiled. Even though you were still sensitive from your last orgasm you could already feel your body was ready for him again. It would always be ready for Tom.

Slowly you started to lift and lower yourself onto him. You took him all the way in and then almost all the way out. You made sure to keep the pace slow at first, watching as he tried to let you do your thing. He watched you as you rode him slowly, a deep hunger still burning in his eyes. Finally, after keeping your slow pace he did exactly what you wanted him to. He pulled you down to him and kissed your hard. His tongue entered your mouth and soon your breaths and moans were mingling in the air. He rolled you over fiercely so he was on top. He steadied himself with his arms and you repositioned your legs to let him get the best angle. He thrust into you hard and fast. Your slow teasing had been too much for him and he didn't want to wait any longer. You were completely fine with that. You watched his body at work as the continued to delve deep inside you. You felt that familiar feeling growing inside you and you could tell by his pace that he was close too.

Time seemed to slow down as your eyes met. You came first and screamed his name which set off his orgasm as well. Your eyes never strayed from him nor his from yours as you watched each others pupils dilate and pleasure erupt inside them. With one last thrust Tom pulled out of you. He rolled to the side of you and you rolled to face him. The energy from your orgasm calmly left your body. He looked so beautiful in this state. You stayed like that, just staring at one another. You wondered what he was thinking but thought you might know - it was the same that you were thinking - that yes, this was it, you finally found each other and you would never let it go.

This face, this Tom, who's eyes shone so bright with love and happiness was the best Tom. Others may see the charming Tom or the funny Tom, and he was all those things with you too... But he was only _this_ Tom with you. He was _your_ Tom.

He took his hand and lightly traced a line from your jawline, down your shoulder and to your hip. He pulled you closer to him and kissed your forehead. You intertwined your legs together and just lay there, breathing slowly and watching each other.

"Tom?" you asked, tentatively.

"Yes, darling?" he whispered back.

"Nothing," you said, backing out.

"What? What is it? Please tell me," he said. He took your hand and kissed it. He looked at you with the utmost care and attention.

"It's just.. I'm so... happy," you said, a smile breaking onto your face.

He returned your smile and pulled you even closer. You buried your face in his chest and felt him take a deep breath.

"Me too," he said.

You sighed happily as you and Tom slowly fell asleep together.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Jealous Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom asks if you want to be exclusive after he sees you being hit on by another PA.

After your night with Tom happened, you couldn't stop smiling. There was a happy glow all around you that even a 12 hour filming day couldn't ruin. You were helping out setting up some props for the next scene with anther production assistant, Kevin. You and Kevin had gotten to know each other fairly well and were friendly. While you were setting up, Tom was watching you from his seat next to Karen a few feet away. You two would exchange glances and smiles every so often, careful not to be too obvious about it.

You and Kevin had finished with the prop set up and were waiting for instructions. 

"Hey, Y/N," Kevin started, leaning towards you a little. "I was wondering, when this is over, would you maybe want to get some drinks with me some time?"

You immediately looked at Tom who's full attention was focused on Kevin. You weren't surprised by Kevin's invitation, but you obviously didn't want to accept it. However you didn't want to explain your relationship status either... seeing as you didn't really know what it was.

"Like a date?" You clarified.

"Yeah, maybe like a date. I really like working with you and I'd like to get to know you better," he said. He was sweet, but he was definitely not Tom.

"That's really nice, Kevin," you said sincerely. You were about to say that maybe you could just go out as friends when Tom came over to you. 

"Kevin, Chris said he needs you ASAP," Tom said in an authoritative voice. You gave him a questioning side glance which he ignored.

"Oh... alright," muttered Kevin in confusion. "I'll um, see you later," he said to you.

As soon as Kevin left Tom turned his attention to you and lead you around to the back of a trailer where you could have some privacy. 

"Did Chris really need Kevin?" you asked.

"What? Oh... ummm no," Tom admitted, blushing.

"Then why'd you tell him that?" you asked, knowing the answer.

"What did he want?" He asked gently, taking your hand in his and stroking it.

"Nothing," you said, "Just was asking me out. I was going to say no before you came over." 

You saw a sort of soft vulnerability in his eyes.

"Oh," he said, an embarrassed smile coming on to his face. "I didn't know what you'd say so I just sort of... got up." He paused. "You were going to say no?"

"Of course," you said plainly. "I didn't want to go out with him. I have someone I like far better," you smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"I just... I can't bear to see you with anyone else. And I don't want to see anyone else," he said. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay," you smiled. You were quite glad Tom wanted to be exclusive. You certainly couldn't stand the thought of seeing him with anyone else. 

"Good," he smiled, obviously relieved. As if you'd have any other answer for him. He took you into his arms and kissed you slowly, working his tongue into your mouth and sliding his hands down over your ass. 

You were lost for a moment but realized that you were still at work. You pulled away grudgingly and cupped his beautiful face in your hands.

"Do you mind... Can we still wait to tell people until after the film though? I just don't want to look unprofessional at my first gig," you admitted. It tore you up inside that you couldn't be with him in public but you thought it best for the time being.

"Of course, love," he said, "Whatever you need." 

You thanked him for understanding and gave him another quick kiss before heading out to handle more odd jobs for the film. You couldn't for the day to be over so you could relax with Tom and get some much needed exclusive alone time.


	4. The Wrap Party

For the rest of filming you and Karen seemed to have an unspoken agreement to spend the night in either Tom or Chris' rooms respectively. This gave each of you the privacy from the rest of the cast and crew to carry on your relationships inconspicuously. You always silently thanked Karen for falling for Chris and subsequently that Chris and Tom had shared a room, thus creating the perfect scenario for you both.  
The film was winding down and you and Tom spent less and less time at the bar after filming and more and more time in your room getting to know one another. Sometimes you'd have sex or just fool around, but most of the time you'd lay in bed and giggle and laugh with each other. He was intoxicating just to be around and you couldn't fathom how it had come to be that he thought the same of you. Of course when you'd voice these opinions he'd simply remind you that he found you to be the most real, down to earth, meaningful person in his life. To which you'd blush and he's smile.  
You'd kept it clean on set still, not wanting to draw unwanted attention your way in your entry level position. Tom had been very respectful of that and you were grateful.  
After a few weeks, the final day of filming approached. What you were most looking forward to, however, was the wrap party. All the cast and crew were going to rent out the dining hall of the hotel (not a difficult thing to do since it was pretty shabby), and drink and dance together. This was the night that you said goodbye to any pretense that you and Tom were not together. It may be a surprise to some, you thought, but they'd have to find out eventually. You remembered the conversation that you and Tom had had the night before the last day of filming.  
"So... the film finishes tomorrow," Tom had said to you while you were laying on your bed.  
"Mmm," you responded, distracted by the blue of his eyes.  
"Well... I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to tell people... You know, about us?" Tom asked, biting his lip.  
"Oh!" You responded, you'd forgotten that you'd said you'd wait to tell people. "Yeah, yeah of course!"   
His smile was immediate and full of joy.   
"Good," he said, grabbing you and pulling you closer so you could feel his breath on your lips. "Because I want everyone to know that you're all mine"  
He smiled and kissed your lips.  
Your heart sang and you couldn't wait for the final day to be over. You didn't bring it up, but you did wonder... What would happen after you left the bubble of the movie? What would life be like as Tom Hiddleston's... Girlfriend?  
**  
At the wrap party, they'd gone all out. There were blue and yellow decorations, a cake, and even a DJ. When you and Tom arrived, everyone was already there. Apparently Karen and Chris had taken a page from your book and declaring that they were together solely with intimate body language. You looked down at your and Tom's entwined hands and smiled. You didn't have to tell anyone, they would just see. Tom looked down at you and kissed your forehead. You sighed, you loved it when he did that.  
You slowly made your way over to the bar and grabbed some drinks. Tom guided you to a table with his hand on the small of your back and pulled out the chair for you.

You had almost forgotten you were at a party because all of our thoughts were centered on this one man. He had both of your hands in his and you were leaning in, whispering to each other like kids in a middle school when you were interrupted by Kevin.

"May I join you?" he asked, clearly slightly drunk.  
Tom didn't miss a beat.  
"Of course, Kevin," he said, pushing out a chair with his foot for Kevin. You smiled politely, not totally in love with the idea of sharing Tom's attention, regardless of who it was.  
Keven regarded your hands in Tom's and smirked.  
"So that's why," he muttered to himself. Tom gave a pseudo-apologetic shrug and you giggled. Kevin stayed for a little while before Tom got too antsy to sit down anymore.  
"Let's dance," he said, standing up. He extended his long, thin hand to you and you took it. The beat was quick and Tom was getting into it when the DJ suddenly switched the song. You saw Tom's expression change as he heard the slow song start. He turned to you and bowed, extending his hand out again.  
"M'lady?" he asked, like the prince that he was.  
"Sir," you giggled and took his hand, guiding it to you hip. You wrapped your arms around his neck and snuggled in under his chin. His hands found the small of your back and pulled you in close. You could feel his heart beat and feel his warmth. You breathed in his scent and swayed to the music. It was so comfortable and serene that you closed your eyes and forgot the world for a moment until Tom's voice vibrate against your head.  
"I think we have some admirers," he said. You lifted your gaze to his and noticed he was glancing around the room. You did the same and realized that almost everyone was staring at the two of you. How long this had been going on you had no idea. Apparently everyone had chosen this moment to realize that the two of you were together. Just then the song ended. Tom pulled away slightly, and, knowing that everyone was watching, leaned down and kissed you passionately.  
You could feel the tension in the room. No way had anyone seen this coming: Tom Hiddleston and the PA? But there you were, kissing Tom in the middle of the floor.  
When Tom's lips left yours you felt a little more relaxed. You could still feel the eyes on you though. Sensing your discomfort, Tom leaned in.  
"Shall we go?" he asked.  
You looked around again. People were starting to realize that they had been staring and averted their eyes.  
"No, it's fine. I know you wanted to dance." He smiled, affirming your assumption. You'd probably have to get used to people staring at you if you were going to be dating Tom anyway.  
After a night of grinding against Tom and averting the stares of jealous women, you returned to your room one last time. Karen had already moved all her stuff into Chris' and Tom just finished moving his stuff into yours to easier check out in the morning.  
You took off your heels at the door and heard an "ehehe" as you flopped, exhausted, on the bed.  
Soon you felt Tom's hands undoing the zipper of your dress and helping you slide out of it. His warm body wrapped around you, spooning you. You were too tired to do anything after all the dancing. You still didn't know how Tom had that much stamina.  
"Did you have fun, darling?" Tom asked, kissing your neck. You snuggled back into him.  
"Yes, did you?"  
"Yes. I quite enjoyed all the stares from people," he said mischievously. "They were quite jealous of me."  
You chuckled. "Of you? I think they were jealous of me. I'm the one that somehow snagged the hottest guy in the world."  
"Mmm, well, even if that were true, I am the one who somehow convinced the most beautiful, intelligent, marvelous woman to spend her much coveted time with me." he squeezed you a little closer and you couldn't help but smile.  
"The only thing that matters to me is what I think of you and you think of me," you decided. "The rest can do what they will. We're the only ones whose opinions matters to me."  
"Ditto," Tom whispered. "Are you going home tomorrow?" he asked. The film had been in London, but you lived in the states. You actually hadn't thought about it. You hadn't bough a ticket home, but you also didn't have a place to stay. Suddenly, your lack of preparation alerted you.  
"Aw shit," you mumbled, rolling over to face him. "I just totally blanked on making any kind of plan" you laughed. "I'm not going home, but I guess I need to look at finding some kind of temporary living space." You started thinking about just staying in this hotel. "Maybe I can snag a room here for a few weeks."  
"Nonsense," Tom said, lifting your chin with his finger. "You can stay with me... If you like," he added self consciously.  
You couldn't believe it.  
"Um.. are you sure?" you asked.  
"If you are," he said.  
"Sure!" you almost screamed. "I mean, until I figure out what's next of course," you added. There's no way you were ready to live together... right?  
"Alright, darling" he smiled, pulling you in for a kiss.  
You sighed and rolled over to be his little spoon again. You weren't sure how you were able to sleep with the excitement of being with Tom, but somehow sleep took you, and gave you dreams to match your perfect reality.


	5. Surprise Guest

You let Tom go ahead of you to his flat and make sure everything was ready for your arrival - per his request - you wanted to go right over there and start spending some quality time together. He insisted on making sure that everything was up to his standards before letting you come over. Incidentally that worked out. It allowed you some time to get some laundry done and even go shopping for some new lingerie. You settled on classic black with lace, and, after showing, put them on, know that you'd be breaking in that bed with him tonight.

After a while you got a text from Tom, "All set, come whenever :)"

You brushed your hair and picked out a cute outfit to go and grabbed your stuff. The cab ride wasn't too bad, and you arrived at Tom's with time to spare before dinner. When you knocked he answered wearing jeans and that tight blue V neck shirt you'd come to love. His smile could not possibly have been wider and he opened the door for you, immediately taking your bags and rolling them into the master bedroom.

You took a look around his place. It was elegant but with a lived in feel to it. Pretty much perfect for Tom. You saw he had already started cooking, something smelled delicious and was simmering on the stove. He had already taken to the wine and your glass stood untouched next to his on the counter.

When he arrived back in the kitchen he strode right up to you and kissed you. At first it seemed like he might just be going for a "hello" peck on the lips, but he lingered. Soon his kiss became more desperate and his hands found their way around your waist. He pulled you closer and you sighed into him. This is exactly what home was supposed to feel like, you thought. Just when you were starting to get into it, the kitchen timer rang. Tom chuckled and reluctantly pulled himself away. You tried to stay standing as his hands left you to go tend to the simmering pot.

"I didn't get to say, but I love your place," you remarked, again taking in the spacious apartment.

"Thanks," Tom smiled. "It's a nice place to come back to after a long day."

"I can imagine," you mused. You stepped behind him as he was stirring the pot. You wrapped yourself around him, pressing your chest to his back and your hands to his chest. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here," you said.

"It's my pleasure, darling."

"No, really, I appreciate it. Not everyone would do that for me. Actually, no one would do that for me," you almost chuckled to yourself. You didn't have that many people in your life that you could rely on. Having Tom was something new. He turned to look at you so you released your hold.

"Well, anyone who wouldn't go to the ends of the earth and beyond for you is insane," he smiled, kissing your forehead.

"I don't deserve you," you shook your head. How could he be that nice? and handsome?!

"I'm afraid it's quite the contrary," he said, scooping you up in his arms for a kiss.

With his free hand, he turned off the stove so he could give his full attention to you. You ran your fingers through his hair and he ran his hands down your back to your rear. He lifted you up and placed you on the counter, separating your legs to stand between. Your tongues began to play with each other. He started to lift off your shirt when you heard a sudden knock at the door. Damn.

Tom looked up, puzzled. He clearly wasn't expecting anyone. He shrugged and looked through the peep hole. He looked down and laughed.

"Get ready," he said in a mischievous voice. You arched an eyebrow and readjusted your shirt.

"Hello, mum," he said, embracing the older woman that came through the door.

Mum? Your eyes widened and you jumped down from the counter, suddenly very self conscious and strangely guilty. You looked at the kind-faced woman and tried your best to look presentable. She was still focused on Tom, who was trying his best to motion that there was someone with him, but she didn't notice.

"Oh Tom, I'm sorry to just bust in here like this but I was dying to know!" She said, almost out of breath. "You know I don't read the tabloids but I saw one and you were with a girl? Holding her hand? Are you with someone, Tom? She was so pretty I-"

"Mum!" Tom cut her off, physically turning her around to see you standing in the kitchen, biting your lip. "This is (y/n)."

Mrs. Hiddleston smiled and sighed. Then she started directly towards you. You didn't know why you were so nervous. You just wanted to make a good impression and had wanted to prepare first. But here she was, the mother of the man of your dreams.

"Hello, sweetie!" She said. You expected a hand shake, but she pulled you right in for the hug. Over her shoulder you saw Tom's laughing face, clearly entertained by this turn of events.

"Oh you're gorgeous!" She remarked, pulling back from you. "Is he treating you right? Opening doors, giving you flowers and all that?" she asked. "Are you, Tom?"

You laughed. "Yes, of course," you smiled. "He's the best," you added, smiling at Tom. He blushed.

"Oh good. I'm glad he found someone, it's been a while."

"Mum!" Tom exclaimed, leading her to a chair. "We actually just finished making dinner if you'd like to join us."

"I don't want to intrude," she said.

"No, please, join us," you smiled, reaching for her hand. "It really is so great to meet you." You couldn't stop staring at her and just silently praising her for raising such an amazing man.

You noticed Tom's happiness at the successful interaction between you two. You could tell that family was important to him, and that made it important for you.

Mama Hiddleston joined you two for dinner where you discussed just about everything under the sun. It got to the point in the evening when she had drank a little more wine and started spilling embarrassing stories about Tom. When you thought your sides were going to split open from laughing so hard, he decided that was probably enough.

"Alright, Mum, let's get you a car home," he smiled. She took the cue.

"Fine fine, I'll go. Thank you for having me," she said, stepping up to kiss her son on the cheek. He leaned down to assist her and that made your heart just about melt.

"Thanks for stopping by, it was a pleasure to meet you," you smiled again, hugging her.

"Keep this one, Tom," she said, hugging you tight.

Your heart soared. It felt amazing to be liked by Tom's mum.

When she left, you and Tom were left standing in the kitchen alone.

"Well, that turned out a little differently than I had planned," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around you from behind.

"I like your mum," you said, running your fingertips along his arms.

"Me too," he whispered as he kissed your neck.

"Also, that dinner was amazing. You're like a super hero. Is there anything you can't do?" you smiled. He turned you around.

"Hmm.... I can't seem to be able to resist you," he said, licking his lips.

"Well," you said, pulling away. "I may have a test for that... Close your eyes," you commanded. He did as instructed and you backed away, stripping down to your new fancy underwear. You ruffled your hair and bit your lip after saying, "Open them."

Tom's jaw literally dropped. You couldn't help but smile at his reaction. He definitely liked what he saw. 

"Oh fuck," was all he could say. "Nope, definitely can't do it," he said, rushing towards you. He scooped you up and carried you the bedroom. You kept giggling in his arms and kissing his neck. All he could do in return was moan.

Once in the bedroom he took charge, rocking your world like always until the two of you were breathless and sprawled out on the bed.

He grabbed you and pulled you to him so that your head was on his chest. He traced light patterns on your skin with his finger.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you," you said feeling the obligation to thank him again and fighting off sleep.

"Thank you for staying," he smiled. "My mum loves you, by the way."

"It's mutual," you said.

"I mean, doing a movie, impressing my mom, is there anything you can't do?"

"Hmm.... I don't think so, I'm basically perfect," you said, cheekily.

"Sounds about right," he laughed, and squeezed you tighter to him. You couldn't stop thinking about how you could say the same about him. Perfect. Perfect for you at least. 

You sighed and finally gave in to your heavy eye lids. They'd been through a lot today and a night in Tom's arms was just what you needed.


End file.
